1. Field
The present invention relates to a terminal system and a flexible terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals have a wide range of uses. Among them, mobile phones perform various functions as well as a conventional telephonic function, and recently, the uses thereof are expanding. In particular, a smartphone performs various functions such as reproducing and recording multimedia content, execution of applications, and the like by installing a system similar to a computer operating system therein.
In addition, if necessary or desired, such a smartphone may additionally include a function desired by a user that is enabled through installation of a separate component, such as a functional chip, other than installation of applications.
Often, a user carries a mobile phone, such as a smartphone, during an activity such as cycling or running. However, when running or jogging, it is difficult for the user to check information on the mobile phone. Thus, recent terminals, such as mobile phones, are limited in improving user convenience.